


Ink and Honour

by kiii17



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Correspondence, Dirty Letters, Epistolary, Gratuitous clothing porn, Historical Inaccuracy, Humor, Love Letters, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Regency, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiii17/pseuds/kiii17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是1816年，刚成为寡妇的Hudson太太有一个叫Sherlock Holmes的年轻房客，长相英俊却总令人火冒三丈。为了多赚点钱，她决定收留刚在拿破仑战争中受了伤的John Watson上尉。令她惊讶的是，Watson比所有人想象得都要年轻活泼。Hudson太太（和Sherlock的哥哥，Mycroft勋爵）能对付得了两个未婚男人住在同一屋檐下所带来的流言蜚语吗？</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ink and Honour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/845888) by [moonblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom). 



1816年1月3日  
致Margaret Stamford夫人  
来自Martha Hudson 太太

亲爱的Margaret：  
希望你最近身体还好。除去臀部在潮湿的夜晚有些不适指望，我像往常一样一切正常。  
如果我曾以为自从Mr. Hudson去世（可解脱了！）之后，我在贝克街的生活就会从此安静下来，我大概没那么幸运！你还记得亲爱的小Sherlock吗？当他还归我管的时候，我带他去城里见过你几次。要是你忘了，我会大吃一惊的，他身材瘦削，头发有些卷，那时就是个不同寻常的小孩了。好吧，你能相信他现在又归我管了吗？在他的父母去世之后，他的哥哥，Mycroft Holmes勋爵把他赶出了家门。他似乎有些游手好闲，而他哥哥希望他能“闯出些名堂”，然后安定下来。  
他和以前一样英俊迷人，只要你能不被他的伶牙俐齿说倒。真希望他能尽快找到那个人。不是我不想他待在这儿，请不要把我想得那么坏。只是Robert现在不在了，财政有些吃紧，即使Sherlock从来不大手大脚地花钱，我也得多喂饱一张嘴。我正在考虑找一个房客。虽然我一个人这样不太合适，也可能不安全，但Sherlock会保护我，我不觉得状况会太差。  
你的，  
Martha


	2. Chapter 2

1816年1月16日  
致Martha Hudson太太  
来自Margaret Stamford 夫人

最亲爱的Martha,  
收到你的来信真是太好了。知道你已经走出你丈夫去世的阴影，我十分宽慰。我当然记得Sherlock——我怎么能忘得了他那双敏锐的眼睛？哪怕在他小时候，他也像个穿着马裤的小大人。  
如果你想找个房客，我可以给你提点建议吗？我认识一个年轻人，是Michael的朋友，他正向在城里找地方住。你可以叫他John Watson上尉。他在滑铁卢战役中受了伤，可怜的孩子。最近六个月他都住在这儿附近的一家旅店里，这正在消磨他的意志。他那么年轻又充满生气，四周却全是病弱的人。他现在无处可去，除了一个没用的醉鬼姐姐之外什么亲人也没了。我上次听他提起姐姐的时候，她正在一家妇女疗养院里，她根本照顾不了他。至少我觉得肯定不行！  
他是个迷人的家伙，所以要小心些，但或许对你来说，有一个正直的人在家里更好。如果Sherlock有些棘手，Watson医生就能帮你管管他。家里有个体面的男人总是好的。你不是个老姑娘，所以不必担心道德方面的问题。两个年轻的男房客比一个一定年龄的女人和一个年轻男人同住看起来好多了。  
我会让他和你联系的，期待这件事有所进展。  
你的，  
Margaret


	3. Chapter 3

1816年1月23日  
致Martha Hudson太太  
来自John H. Watson医生

亲爱的Hudson太太：  
我从Margaret Stamford夫人那里听说你有一间空房打算出租，而我对此很感兴趣。我恐怕没什么可以给你的，除了军队定期的津贴，但我身体比许多人健康，比绝大多数人意志都要坚定，我保证自己会尽可能地帮你做事。  
我的东西很少，我保证不会占用太多空间，军人的生活让我习惯了节俭和整洁。我唯一的要求就是一张没有螨虫的床，一个有意思的同伴让我不会太过无聊，和桌上的一顿饭。  
我期待着与你和那位年轻的Holmes先生的见面，我已经雇好了1月29日到达的马车。  
您忠实的,  
John H. Watson医生


	4. Chapter 4

1816年2月2日  
致Margaret Stamford夫人  
来自Martha Hudson太太 

亲爱的Margaret：  
你的John（他坚持让我叫他John）来过了，我简直不能更感谢你对他的推荐。他讲礼貌、讨人喜欢又乐于助人。总之，他是Sherlock的反义词——上帝保佑他。但是他比我想象得要年轻一些，可怜的小伙子，这么年轻就残疾了。  
我一开始对他们两个朝夕相处持谨慎态度，毕竟他们的个性和气质是如此不同。但令我欣慰的是，他们像房子着了火一样快地混熟了。Sherlock总是去骚扰伦敦警探（Bow Street runners），想帮他们忙。他说他们都是没用的笨蛋，当我看过他和他们谈话之后，我觉得他可能也没说错。现在他每次去都会拉上可怜的John。要是他们没在伦敦的街上闲逛，John就待在Sherlock的房间里，和他一起破案。他们有时也会吵嘴，但没什么恶意。  
这些所有锻炼似乎对John也有好处，他不再拄着手杖了。我只是希望John能好好磨一磨Sherlock性格里的尖锐棱角。他总是吓唬可怜的Molly Hooper，那个可爱的裁缝。她过来把补好的衣服送给我，我相信那可怜的小甜心喜欢Sherlock。每次他穿着他那件特别紧的什么衣服在客厅里乱转，她都慌得不知如何是好。他看她就像猫看老鼠一样，消遣她，却从来没好好说过话。我可不想冒失去这样一个好裁缝的风险！  
希望你一切都好，期待着收到你的下一封信。  
你的，  
Martha


	5. Chapter 5

致Mycroft Holmes勋爵  
来自Sherlock Holmes先生 

Mycroft：  
既然你坚持要求我假装和你保持某种联系，我给你写信了。我不担心这封信能不能寄到你手上，毕竟你的体型和身材都让它不太容易避开。  
你要是想做点什么，可以把阁楼上的行李箱也寄来，箱子里面全是我做了一半的实验，免得我无聊死。  
这里来了一个新的房客，一个残疾的军医。他是个谜。他性格温和，只比平均人聪明一点。他的衣服破旧，都穿了好几年。但从某种程度上，我意识到自己还没觉得他无聊。事实上恰恰相反，我治好了他并非身体原因导致的瘸腿，我只能推测这和战争给他的心理创伤有关。现在我要开始对付他的噩梦了。Mrs. Hudson家的墙很薄，我听见他在睡梦中呻吟和翻身。他每一天都会激发我更多的兴趣，或许你把我送过来不完全是坏事。  
SH.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> 被划掉的这句还是能看出内容的。Sherlock懒到不想重写，他也明白Mycroft总会知道的，所以他只是随便划了一道。


	6. Chapter 6

1816年3月14日  
致Bill Murray先生  
来自John H. Watson医生 

亲爱的Bill：  
我已经搬进了新租的房子。我回到伦敦了。终于回家了，这一次Harriet没跟着我。我从Michael Stamford的一个熟人那里打听到这儿，我还怀疑他夫人（上帝保佑她的爱管闲事）试图把我和那个寡妇房东Hudson太太撮合成一对。她是个好人，但她肯定比我大了25岁！当然猜测女人的年龄不是我该干的事！  
Bill，你知道我一直相信着你，你对我也是如此，所以我希望你能对此严格保密，但我似乎被那个我搬进来时就住在这儿的年轻人吸引的多得多。他叫Sherlock Holmes，他穿着他那条特别紧的马裤和华丽的Banyan大衣时有点像个纨绔子弟，但他的大脑尤其值得一提。当他专注于手上的事情，忘记了四周的一切时，他让我转不开视线。  
别误会我了，我看起来一定像是个愚蠢的年轻女孩，我也希望你对我的了解不止于此。他只是身上有某种神秘而迷人的东西。他几乎对所有人都很刻薄，他粗鲁又尖刻，折磨房东的裁缝，那个显然喜欢他的女孩。但是对着我的时候，他就像另外一个人。当我赞扬他的成果时，他脸红得格外可爱。我们在城里散步时，我意识到我不像以前那样跛了。我肩膀上的伤有时还会疼，但那没什么办法的。  
听我说，我听起来像个傻瓜。他显然只关注他脑子里想的那些东西，别的一概不感兴趣。我不会冒着引起丑闻的风险接近他，我该忘掉在这里写的每一个字，我希望你也能忘掉。  
你的  
John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> Banyan大衣——摄政时期时髦的睡衣式服装。考虑到Sherlock喜欢穿着睡袍四处转悠，我觉得这挺合适。我真想看Sherlock穿这种衣服。【咳咳】


	7. Chapter 7

1816年3月15日   
Molly Hooper的日记  
我最亲爱的日记：  
天哪，我该更有勇气的！胆小如鼠的小Molly！  
我今天早些时候不得不去贝克街给Hudson太太送去那件新的短外套。当然了，Sherlock也在，像往常一样靠在躺椅上，他就从来没做过什么正经事！  
但是我为他神魂颠倒，他太英俊了。他看起来就像我最近看过的一张拜伦勋爵画像，他的马裤也很紧，我永远不敢把纽扣缝成那样的，但我不得不承认那马裤更突显了他的外表。或许我该打听出他的裁缝是谁，我得紧跟着时髦。  
无论如何，他都和往常一样坏。我不知道自己为什么还能忍受，还能对他微笑！   
现在有另一位先生也住在那儿了，是个我没记得名字的军医。挺奇怪的，他和Sherlock相处的不同寻常的好。当我在那儿的时候，Sherlock总是好奇地用余光瞥他，就好像为了保证那人不会凭空消失一样。我恐怕不太明白为什么Sherlock对他那么念念不忘，他看起来很低调的样子。我从没想到除了有耐心的Hudson太太之外，还有什么别的人能受得了Sherlock，除非他们是个像我一样害相思病的傻瓜。  
哦，我的日记啊。我该怎么办？  
Molly


	8. Chapter 8

1816年4月3日   
致Sherlock Holmes先生   
来自Gregory Lestrade，弓街警官

亲爱的Holmes先生：  
尽管我们感谢你对Henry Fishguard自杀案的关注，我们必须要求你之后与犯罪现场保持一定距离。如果我们在任何情况下需要外部意见，我会来贝克街的。  
你忠实的，  
Gregory Lestrade警官


	9. Chapter 9

1816年4月9日  
致Gregory Lestrade警官  
来自Sherlock Holmes先生 

Lestrade警官：  
这是我第三次说了，Henry Fishguard是被谋杀的。立刻来见我，要不然我只能去找你了。  
SH


	10. Chapter 10

1816年4月13日   
致Sherlock Holmes先生   
来自Mycroft Holmes勋爵   
Sherlock：  
我很高兴听到你在伦敦安顿下来的消息，但我担忧你的行为依然不够光明磊落。你没有良好得体的社会关系也没有努力工作，而是和一个残疾的军人待在一起，困扰维护治安的好人们。我不为你感到骄傲。你知道惩罚你也带给我痛苦，Sherlock，我是真心希望你过得好。  
下个月，你会有一个弥补错误的机会。我会在庄园举办一场五一节舞会，我非常期待你的到来。我们的父母会想看到你来节日庆典的。  
你和你的同伴将在四月底到达，如果你带来一位年轻女士，就会给别的客人留下好印象。我城里的信息来源告诉我Hudson太太的裁缝对你有好感，我建议你邀请她来。她似乎是个聪明美丽的年轻女人，绝佳的晚宴舞伴。  
我期待着你的回信，早些总比迟的好。  
Mycroft


	11. Chapter 11

1816年4月17日   
致Molly Hooper小姐   
来自Sherlock Holmes先生 

亲爱的Molly：  
希望你一切都好，上周能看到你真令我开心，你为Mrs. Hudson做的衣服她很满意。你的手艺很不同寻常。  
我写信给你就是因为你不同寻常的手艺，我讨厌的哥哥下个月要举办舞会，我想知道你是否愿意修补Watson医生的制服大衣，并为他做一条新马裤？他这样身材的人值得更好的衣服。我希望衣服能有礼服的剪裁和质感，并突显他的好体格，做一件能让他得到他应有关注的衣服。  
我相信你，Molly，这任务我不会交给别人了。  
你的，  
Sherlock


	12. Chapter 12

1816年5月2日   
致Sherlock Holmes先生   
来自Mycroft Holmes勋爵 

Sherlock：  
我知道你觉得你比我聪明，但我知道你在耍什么花招。你羞辱了你、我、Watson医生和我们父母的回忆。我让你邀请那个安静的小Molly Hooper，她无论家世背景如何，至少是个漂亮的舞伴。结果你带来一个男人，一个内向、有缺陷、没有前途的男人。你不仅穿着那条愚蠢之极的马裤招摇过市，还把你所有的服装品味都强加在他身上了？！  
把你送到伦敦的目的就是让你做些事情。结果你把你的癖好在这个地区最有权势的人面前都炫耀了一遍。Stratton勋爵看到你的样子都快中风了，我很肯定这就是你的目的。恭喜。  
无论你有没有和他有不正当关系——这暗示已经很明显了。幸好你没在公共场合有不检点的行为，要不然我的影响力都救不了你。我有想过立刻把你带回家，但那样只会鼓励你异常的行为举止。  
我一直在和你说这些，我觉得你应该相信我所说的了。我真的只是希望你好，只要你有了些名声，买下了自己的一块地，你在自己家里做什么就没别人管得着了，但在那之前，你绝不能让我们的家族和Hudson太太招惹上丑闻。  
你担忧的哥哥，  
Mycroft


	13. Chapter 13

1816年5月6日   
致Mycroft Holmes勋爵  
来自Sherlock Holmes先生

Mycroft,  
谢谢你的关心。我会考虑你的话。这里的考虑是指我会把你的信放到夜壶旁边——我们最近的纸不够了。  
但是看你又一次错得离谱非常提神醒脑。Watson医生是个正直的人，我们没有不正当的进展。所以收起你那些空洞的话，别指手画脚了。  
SH


	14. Chapter 14

1816年5月15日  
致John H. Watson医生  
来自紫丁香妇女疗养院，爱丁堡，苏格兰

亲爱的Watson医生：  
我们此时恐怕除了给你写信外别无选择。我们虽然竭尽全力，但你的姐姐在许多场合行为不当。即使在她看起来没醉的时候，她身上也有一股书房里的雪莉酒味。我们担忧她的行为会对这里的其他女士有负面影响，她们年轻敏感，而Harriet不合时宜的古怪让她们感到新奇而激动。  
我请求你尽快来和她谈谈，希望我们能一起规范她的行为。如果不行的话，我们就只能把她扔到街上了。  
Beatrice Edmonston夫人  
紫丁香妇女疗养院


	15. Chapter 15

1816年5月21日  
致Martha Hudson太太  
来自John H. Watson医生 

亲爱的Hudson太太：  
我为自己突然的离开道歉。我现在在爱丁堡，试图安慰我的姐姐，但我恐怕要在这儿待几周或更长时间了。钱在我床头柜的第一个抽屉里，我下个月1号回不来的。  
我相信你会照顾好Sherlock，毕竟你认识他的时间比我长，但我意识到我非常关心他状态。我不想说我的存在对他有任何影响，但我担心他没有我会做出一些不计后果的事。我姐姐的行为可能已经在影响我的思绪了。  
我急切地想要回到贝克街，再一次被你们的关心所包围。  
您忠实的，  
John


	16. Chapter 16

1816年5月17日   
Molly Hooper的日记   
我最亲爱的日记：  
Molly，Molly，Molly。我该怎么办？！我从没有觉得自己是个善变的人，但我发现自己近来春心萌动。  
我去给Hudson太太送补好的衣服，Sherlock也在那儿，比平常看起来还糟。他当然依旧聪明英俊，但他尖刻残忍。Watson医生不在，我想这或许能解释Sherlock的坏脾气，但我已经习惯了。  
Lestrade警官也在那儿，和Sherlock讨论着什么。他是那么绅士，绝大部分的警官都有些粗鲁，但Lestrade永远带着笑容和问候。他或许没Sherlock长相那么好，但他的眼神温暖，有着浅色头发。但是最重要的是，亲爱的日记，他人很好！他对我很好！安静的小Molly。  
他经常来我的店里，拿些衣服来让我做最微不足道的修补。我觉得连单身汉都能把扣子缝上去的！我怀疑他只是为来看我找借口而已。日记啊，这是我又自作多情了吗？那就让我自作多情下去吧——这感觉还不错！  
Molly


	17. Chapter 17

1816年5月23日  
致Margaret Stamford夫人  
来自Martha Hudson太太   
亲爱的Margaret：  
我快没辙了，Margaret！当John刚住进来时，我根本想不到他对Sherlock有这么大的影响。他去爱丁堡安抚他姐姐去了，现在Sherlock在家里没精打采的，我都快疯了。鬼知道他从那儿翻出一把火枪，对着客厅里的墙联系打靶——墙上还挂着我的丝绸缎子呢！  
我不得不去打扫他房间里的鸦片酒，我不能让他再这么醉得不省人事了。我只能寄希望于John赶快回家。家——这么说挺奇怪的吧？我把这里当成他的家，不是什么临时住所。Sherlock似乎同意这一点，我希望John也一样。  
你的，  
Martha


	18. Chapter 18

1816年5月22日   
致Sherlock Holmes先生   
来自John H. Watson医生 

亲爱的Sherlock，  
我希望你最近都有事做，我明白工作对你有多重要，我也明白你多受不了无聊。如果是那样，我至少希望我们中有一个人不无聊。我听起来可能像个讨厌的哥哥，但我真想摆脱现在这种状况。我以往不会承认的，但自从听你抱怨过你哥哥，我就知道你也同样讨厌我这么说话。  
说到同样这么想着我——我再也不能把这个秘密保守下去了。或许让我在信里说出来还容易些，因为我不敢看你脸上拒绝的表情。Sherlock，我意识到自己越来越多地去想你。当你解开一个个疑案时，我看着你那双眼睛，就只想抓住你的领子把你拉过来。我想我是爱上你了，爱你的头脑，爱你承载思想的身体。  
我不得不说这样的表白让我既恐惧又开心，只能盼望这封信别被别人看到。如果你希望和我断绝所有联系，我完全理解。如果需要的话，我可以搬出贝克街。但我绝不能在没说出这番话时，再和你住在同一屋檐下了。  
我写字时手都在颤抖，请尽快回复，我无法忍受不知道你对我感受时心灵的折磨了，即使你只觉得恶心。  
你真心的，  
John


	19. Chapter 19

1816年5月27日  
致John H. Watson医生  
来自Sherlock Holmes先生 

最亲爱的John：  
当我读到你的信时，我的心跳得快要爆炸。我一向觉得抒情的散文愚蠢而不真实，可我表现得却像低俗小说里的女人一样。  
如果你早点告诉我就好了，我们肯定会有更多的时间在一起！当我把你带到我可恶的哥哥举办的舞会去时，我差一点就要把你拉到我以前的卧室里，就在我童年时睡的床上办了你。John，我会让你尖叫，声音响到让我哥哥和他所有该死的客人都听到！  
John，你是我见过最难解的谜。我在伦敦见过那么多平庸的案子，只有和我同住一屋的你让我的好奇心维持了好几个月。我什么也没说，因为我无法忍受心碎的感觉。我不在乎别人的流言蜚语，我哥哥的钱和权利足够保证我的安全，但表白后的拒绝会让我受不了。  
当你回来时，我会想办法让Hudson夫人离开一会儿。考虑到我现在的想法，我连离开你一寸都做不到。  
你不耐烦地等待回信的，  
Sherlock


	20. Chapter 20

1816年6月1日  
致Sherlock Holmes先生  
来自John H. Watson医生 

我亲爱的Sherlock：  
是我太冒昧了？你真的属于我了吗？我不得不承认，我完全是你的了。  
我每一天都对我的姐姐更没耐心，我在这里陪她一天，就失去一天和你在一起的机会。  
我很多年都没有这样满腔热情了，这次热情之火比以往的一切都要狂野。我一遍又一遍地读你的信，读到墨水都被我蹭得模糊。我小心翼翼地把它折好，放在床边的橱柜里。幸好我这里的房间没人进来，我不用担心任何人发现它。  
天哪，我几乎能想象到你读到我表白时脸上的神情。你的脸红了吗？血液涌到你细腻的肌肤下——当我们追踪某个案件，或是晚上大笑着走在回家路上，你激动得脸色发红时，我时常想用手指或是嘴唇碰触你的脸颊。  
家，Sherlock，这一切是真的吗？我们能继续住在一起，住在同一屋檐下，住在贝克街吗？我知道你不会回到你哥哥那里，Hudson太太也很小心，一定会帮我们保守秘密的。  
现在我必须走了，我又要去和Harriet见面。只有你的下一封信能阻止我放弃她，把自己锁在房间里，直到我消失在夜色中。  
完全属于你的，  
John


	21. Chapter 21

1816年6月5日  
致John H. Watson医生  
来自Sherlock Holmes先生

我的John：  
完全属于我的，我永不会和任何人分享。我讨厌分享，不过我觉得你不会觉得意外了。  
Lestrade今天来了两次，带着最无聊的“疑案”。我甚至都想不到这些案子还能被称为疑案。我让他别来打扰我，我有别的东西要想。幸好他有一个新来的警员助理，叫Donovan，比他手下别的人要稍微能干一点，不那么烦人，所以我相信他们能在没有我的状况下找出点头绪。  
我昨天一晚上都在想你。无论你相不相信，我很肯定一切一开始都是纯粹的——想象着我们在公园里散步，享受着温暖的夏日，我的手轻轻放在你的胳膊上。日落的余晖洒在你金色的头发上，动人极了。  
但是很快我超凡的想象力就飘到了不太适宜的地方。你知道我在说什么，John，你是这个世界上的人。  
我盼望着你的归来。你一回家，我就要把你按在墙上，覆上你的唇。我会很下流地用舌头舔遍你温暖的唇齿，我毫不怀疑你会欢迎我的进犯，我注意过你盯着我嘴唇的样子。然后，我或许会慢慢解开你的领带，就像打开朋友送给我的礼物那样。而你是我唯一的朋友，我想我这么做也情有可原。  
我不顾一切地想用唇齿在你的脖颈上肆虐。我会小心的，让所有的痕迹都藏在你的衣领下。我既然不能在公共场合表达对你的喜爱，就要用另一种方式把你变成我的。我毫不怀疑你现在也和我一样起了强烈的反应。我想要挺进你的身体，下流地摆动我的臀部。你会喜欢吗，John？我想你会的。  
我想要对你做那样的事情，像动物交欢一样狂热。我想要除了案子和实验之外的东西完全入侵我的思想，想要不碰你的裤子就把你逼入险境，直到你贴在我的身体上颤抖，失去平常的自控能力，我想要取悦你直到高潮，直到你被困在我的臂弯你。我想要粉碎你禁欲的绅士风度，听你只为我一个人绝望地啜泣呻吟。我想要观察你的反应，在你经历我带给你最极限的快乐时，把你露出的无数种表情分类，观察你从脸颊到喉咙都泛起绯红时的血液循环。  
快点，John，快点。  
完全属于你的，  
Sherlock


	22. Chapter 22

1816年6月11日  
致Sherlock Holmes先生  
来自John H. Watson医生

最亲爱的Sherlock：  
我不得不说，读你的信时，我的脸涨红了，下身在裤子里抬起了头。感谢上帝，我独自在房间里，因为我除了把内衣脱下，把手伸进马裤里、用最肮脏色情的方式抚弄自己之外别无他法。手的触感令人疯狂，但还不够，所以我把自己的衣服脱光，可耻地躺在床上手淫。  
看你把我变成了什么样！但我享受这样的每一刻，为了报你上封信的仇，我要详细地描述一下这个过程。要是我的估计没错，对你来说读这个根本不算什么惩罚，你已经淫荡得不可救药了！  
我斜躺在床上，你的信就放在我身边。我的眼睛一遍遍扫过你的字迹，想象着你丰满柔软的嘴唇舔吻着我的喉咙，而你压在我身上。我想象着你的阴茎在衣服里骄傲地勃起着，苦涩的液体沾湿了马裤。我用力地撸动着我的硬挺，想象着你脱下衣服，把你的阴茎挤进我腿间的灼热，龟头一下下蹭着我的臀部。我不得不承认，我沉浸在你完全占有我的想象里，就像希腊人和那些鸡奸者一样！我不顾一切地想要释放，我叫出声来，汗湿的身体颤抖着，高潮的肮脏液体喷在我光裸的小腹上。  
我放松了许多，但除了你之外，总有一天什么也满足不了我。  
你喜欢想象这样的我吗？我高度兴奋着，而且我知道这既不是因为羞耻也不是因为下身的反应。Sherlock你对我做了什么？我们都做了些什么！？你该把这封信烧了，就像我该把你写给我的信烧了一样。但我坦白，我会把它们收藏得好好的，直到信纸磨损，墨迹模糊得看不清。  
没什么适当的祝福了，  
John.


	23. Chapter 23

1816年6月13日  
致John H. Watson医生  
来自Sherlock Holmes先生

John！你让我太惊讶了！  
我从来没想到你会这么奔放。我不得不承认，我很喜欢。光是今天早晨就有两次，如果你明白我在说什么的话。一边读你的信、一边想象着你的样子是你离开后最令我感到意外的事了。这比Lestrade来问我的问题有趣多了，我根本不想理他。不过他似乎爱上了小Molly Hooper，真希望这让他们两个都有点事做，除了每天来提醒我除了你以外我任何人都不想要之外。  
John，你什么时候回来？我从来没想过自己会像奥斯丁书里那些女人一样辗转反侧。在你不在的时候，我读了她的书，这让你惊讶吗？她比我们这个年代的绝大多数男人都擅长讽刺，它们让我看到了许多我以前从不去想的人们的情感和动机。至少在遇见你之前从不去想。  
你迷惑了我，John Watson。你把你的名字用笔墨和气节纹在了我的心上。我之前从未这么关心过他人情感和身体的需要胜过关心我自己的。但当我想象着你在那里独自虚度时光，被你酗酒的姐姐弄得身心疲倦，我感到恼怒至极。她永远不会给你你应得的关心，John。但是在Hudson太太的帮助下，我会的。请不要让我求你，但为了你，我会的。为了你这个奇怪的、不可思议的好人。  
我拒绝写下那些多愁善感的祝愿，但你现在该知道我是你的了，  
Sherlock


	24. Chapter 24

1816年6月16日   
致Sherlock Holmes先生   
来自John H. Watson医生 

天哪，Sherlock。  
你的信带给我一抹自从我被人从滑铁卢送回家后，我以为再也不会有的微笑。在我遇见你之前，我以为我这一辈子在开始前就要结束了。你是燃起我这具残躯的火焰。我无法忍受我们之间不同寻常的求爱全是在信里。我的手指渴望揉乱你的卷发，抚上你丝绸衣物下的肌肤。  
虽然这里的女人都很随和，但我的姐姐注定不可能被她们治愈。没能履行好亲人之间的义务让我很痛苦，但Harriet已经同意搬进Adler小姐的女子训诫所。她似乎格外擅长这样的案例，我听说她喜欢体罚。这是种极端行为，但我只能寄希望于严格的Adler小姐能比这里善良温顺的女人们给她带来更大的影响。  
我担心我的决定过于草率，但我再也忍受不了和你天各一方了。我一定要回去，我雇了明天的火车，会以最快的速度回到伦敦。  
你不耐烦却毫不含糊的，  
John


	25. Chapter 25

1816年6月18日  
致Lord Mycroft Holmes  
来自Mr. Sherlock Holmes 

Mycroft：  
我写这封信是为了告诉你我不会回庄园了。现在贝克街就是我的家了，John欣赏我真实的样子，Hudson太太比我们的母亲更像个母亲。我现在明白了，有问题的不是我，是这个虚伪的上流社会。  
相比于闷闷不乐地坐拥万贯家财，娶个泼妇，我更愿意开心地和我爱的人在一起，做我愿意做的事。我为你从没有意识到过这一点感到遗憾。  
如果你又需要我做什么了，你知道到哪里来找我。  
SH


	26. Chapter 26

1816年6月19日   
致John H. Watson医生   
来自Irene Adler的女子训诫所

亲爱的Watson医生：  
我无比感谢您的信任，将您美丽的姐姐Harriet送到我这里。在这个机构里，我们相信坚定的手段和温柔的爱护能让任何年轻女士改过自新。我们骄傲地遵守一套独特的道德规范，为这里的每一个人无私奉献。  
Harriet适应得很好——她和这里别的年轻女孩已经打成一片，我不得已而为之的惩戒也有了好的收效。我虽然不忍心那么做，但这些都是为了她们好。都是必须的手段，Watson医生，必须的手段。  
我相信她会在我们的项目下成功康复。  
您忠实的，  
Irene Adler小姐


	27. Chapter 27

1816年6月21日  
致Margaret Stamford夫人  
来自Martha Hudson太太

Margaret,  
John回家了，我甚至记不得上一次Sherlock这么开心是什么时候，他整个人都像是在发光。他们两个人跑到楼上John的房间里，之后六个小时我都没看见他们俩。我或许没那么年轻了，但我觉得我完全清楚楼上发生了什么，幸亏地上的地毯很厚，墙上也贴了墙纸，压住了许多不得体的声音。  
天哪，Margaret，我知道我该举报他们，或者至少把他们赶出去。我不该容忍在我的家里发生这样的行为，但他们太开心了。他们比我认识的绝大部分夫妻都要互补，我怎么能夺走他们的幸福？尤其是当Lestrade警官已经开始追求亲爱的小Molly——我想他们正式订婚的日子已经不远了。如果我毁掉John和Sherlock之间秘密却相似的幸福，我会心碎的。  
或许某一天这都不再是问题，但现在我会尽力保证他们拥有彼此，因为我认为所有人都值得这份快乐。我相信你和我的想法相似，我请求你守住这个秘密。为了我，也为了他们。  
你的，  
Martha


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> 这张纸条从门缝里溜进了Sherlock的卧室。

1816年6月21日   
致二楼卧室的Sherlock Holmes先生   
来自三楼卧室的John H. Watson医生

Sherlock：  
请你在晚饭后立刻到我的房间来。我有个只有你能解决的难题，我急切地等待着你的到来。  
John


End file.
